


Playground

by StarRoseColors



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Developing Relationship, F/F, Playgrounds, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-26
Updated: 2020-11-26
Packaged: 2021-03-09 19:53:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27721709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StarRoseColors/pseuds/StarRoseColors
Summary: Mabel and Pacifica playing on the swings at a small playground that nobody goes to anymore.
Relationships: Pacifica Northwest/Mabel Pines
Comments: 1
Kudos: 31





	Playground

“Sometimes I think I’m still there.”

Pacifica nodded, absently swinging her legs. This playground had been abandoned for years in favor of the new one. She didn’t trust the rust-covered swings, but Mabel had sat down and started swinging.

And what else could she do?

They were nineteen now. Weirdmaggedon had been ended six years ago. They were supposed to be moving on. Anyone who looked at them without knowing would think so.

Mabel continued. “In the bubble. Sometimes I’m scared that I’m gonna wake up and find that I never left.” Her hands trembled, gripping the chains hard enough that her knuckles turned white.

And Pacifica couldn’t help but watch.


End file.
